Origins
by Please Delete No Longer In Use
Summary: Robin, a lone vigilante. Raven, a telekinetic Goth. Beast Boy, a metamorph prankster. Cyborg, a half-man, half-robot. Starfire, a Tamaranian princess. How did they come to be and join together as the Teen Titans?


**Well, here is my version of how the Teen Titans formed. No flames, please, but constructive criticism allowed. Enjoy, and remember to R&R! For all the readers of In the Heart, don't worry - I'm going to be updating Origins and In the Heart!**

* * *

Prologue - The Mystery 

_"As you all know, I kidnapped the Mayor…you don't know? Oh, well, I did! And unless old Bat-breath carts himself over to me before midnight tomorrow, then you're going to have to find a new mayor! Isn't that right, Harley?"_

A gloved finger hit the remote, switching the recording off before a reply could come from the screen. Batman drew his hand back and massaged his temples in frustration. The kidnapper on the tape, the Joker, had taken the Mayor of Gotham City exactly twenty-eight hours and 16 minutes ago, and Batman still had no idea whatsoever as to the location of the Joker's hideout. He had watched the recording of the threat over and over, but the Joker had covered his tracks completely, going as far as to wipe out the background before ordering his goons to break into the television station and play the contents of the tape on all channels.

"He's never been as good as this," a voice stated from behind Batman. The vigilante turned to face his student and crime-fighting partner, Robin. Robin was a tall, slim boy with jet-black hair and deep blue eyes, usually covered by a mask. He wore a bright yellow, red and green costume with a yellow and black cape strapped to his back; this was a stark contrast to his mentor's totally black and grey costume.

"There's no mystery that can't be solved," Batman replied stiffly. "What do we know?"

Robin took a deep breath and glanced around the Batcave, an enormous underground complex that served as his and Batman's base, before answering. "Well, we know that Mayor Hill disappeared on the 18th October between fifteen hundred hours and seventeen hundred hours. His bodyguards have no bruising and medical tests have shown that the perpetrators behind the kidnap, now revealed to be the Joker and Harley Quinn, used knockout gas to disable every single person in the building as well as the guards." He paused, pondering the information, before continuing. "We investigated the Mayor's office, the place of his kidnap, and found a business card for the Gotham chemical plant behind the bookcase. We went there and discovered that sleeping gas is manufactured there and that the plant had been shut down years ago, yet there had been recent activity there. No one was there, though, and no evidence to suggest where they went. Basically, we hit a dead end."

Batman gave a brisk nod before once again rubbing his head and beginning to think. Robin seated himself before the Batcomputer and started another scan of the business card. He knew Batman had done it a thousand times before, but he wanted to check it once more, in case anything came up that hadn't been revealed on the earlier scans. His fingers flew over the keys, raising all information they had on the Gotham chemical plant as the scanner analysed the card.

"Scan complete," a mechanical voice intoned. "No new results. Scan again?"

Robin hit the 'no' option, and quickly studied the information brought up about the chemical plant. It had an unusually high power usage for the last two weeks, for a closed down plant. The power would come on for an hour or two, and then suddenly stop for another few hours, and then start up again. It was as if the Joker hadn't been there all the time…then it hit Robin. He knew where they were. To double-check, he brought up the power supply readings for the Mayor's office building, he noticed that it, too, was much higher than the previous weeks.

"Batman!" he exclaimed. "I know where they are!"

"So do I," Batman said. "I have known for the past ten minutes; I was waiting for you to figure it out, seeing if you could do it. I wonder if you have come to the same conclusion I have."

Anger coursed through Robin. Why did Batman always have to dampen his victories and triumphs? Why couldn't he just congratulate him for once? Sighing, Robin informed his mentor of his discovery. "The power usage of the Mayor's office building is very high, higher than it has been in two years, in fact. It's almost as if they are paying for two buildings' power, and in a way, they are. The Joker has built an underground base underneath the building, accessible only through the bookcase, which was why we found the card behind the bookcase. This is also how the Joker managed to gas the entire building – by spraying the gas up from his lair."

Batman pulled on his mask and cape, and strode toward the sleek Batmobile. Robin pulled on his helmet and climbed onto his motorcycle. "Let's go!"

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
